The present invention relates to a vehicle interior fitting part comprising a support element and an energy absorption element and a method for the production thereof.
Such vehicle interior fitting parts are generally known, in particular for the cladding of vehicle interiors. For example, a reinforcement part for impact protection of a side region of a motor vehicle is disclosed in the German published patent application DE 10 2004 034 124 A1, wherein the reinforcement part comprises a frame consisting of webs connected together. In this case, the webs are made from plastics material and are of honeycomb design. A drawback in the prior art is that when producing the honeycomb structure together with the vehicle interior fitting part it is not possible to prevent the honeycomb structure from being visible at least by way of indication on the front face (i.e. the side of the vehicle interior fitting part remote from the honeycomb structure). Moreover, said vehicle interior fitting part is very complex to produce, very heavy and relatively cost-intensive.